


Shhh.. It's Our Secret (Steve Rogers x You)

by captainofherheart



Category: Marvel, Steve Rogers - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Steve Rogers x You - Freeform, captainofherheart, marvel AU, steve Rogers x reader insert, steve rogers lemons, steve rogers nc17, steve rogers nsfw, steve rogers smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-22 23:31:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16607480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainofherheart/pseuds/captainofherheart
Summary: You and Steve Rogers have been friends secret lovers for close to a year.  When he knocks on your door this evening, you’re not sure if he’s looking for a friend... or a friend with benefits





	Shhh.. It's Our Secret (Steve Rogers x You)

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Unprotected sex, graphic sex, oral (both receiving), penetrative sex

The STRIKE team was practicing at an outdoor shooting range this afternoon.  You were the only female member of the team and had earned your way onto it through blood, sweat and tears. You had also earned the respect of every member of the tactical team once they'd seen you in action. With a single mission, you had incinerated their skepticism and earned their complete trust. That included the trust of Captain Steve Rogers, who was at the training range with you all today. 

He was in a broody mood. It was evident from his stance, his body language, the clipped answers he gave to questions that came over the coms as the team checked in with each other. 

It always bothered you to see him like this. He could be his own worst enemy, his mind could become a prison that was difficult to escape from. You decided to try to pull him out of the darkness.  You knew there was a chance that your tactic could backfire, miserably, but it was worth taking the risk. 

Into the com you said, “Hey GI BlueBear? You gonna just stand over there looking all mopey and sad, or are you gonna shoot something?”

Instantly, the team reacted, a series of comments from the men overlapping each other, most in disbelief that you would call Steve by that name.  Many jumped on the bandwagon, Brock Rumlow being the most ballsy by calling him “Captain BooBear.” Steve took the ribbing in stride, and you got what you were after - a smile on his face.  Even a small one was a win, sometimes. 

You watched as Steve sauntered his way over towards an area where some targets were hanging in the far distance.  God you loved the view when he did that walk, especially in that dark blue suit of his. He raised his arm and pulled the trigger on his gun in rapid succession, barely moving.  Hell, he barely even looked. The target was brought forward to where a crowd had gathered around him and he motioned with his finger for you to come over as well. With a cocky, smirk he brought your attention to the perfect smiley face he had just made on the paper.  

You shrugged, pretending to not be as impressed as he knew damn well you were, and said, “Fine, I guess you don’t need the practice.  Point taken.” You looked around at the others and called out, “Everyone else, don’t just stand there with your mouths open, let’s do this!”

Your eyes met Steve’s and you silently checked in with each other.  With a wink and smile, you turned away and joined the others to keep running drills.  Feeling his eyes on you, you made sure to make his view as good as yours had been. 

Later that evening, a knock came on the door to your apartment.  You got up from the sofa where you’d been watching TV and walked to the door to look through the peephole.  It was Steve Rogers, dressed in a navy blue bomber jacket over a white t-shirt and navy blue hat. 

You had a feeling he might stop by tonight.

You and Steve had been having a secret affair for close to a year, ever since the night the team had gone out to a bar to celebrate a successful mission.  Everyone had trickled out over the course of the evening, until it had been just the two of you. There had been beers, there had been shots, there had been talking, and there had been a lot of flirting.  One thing had led to another and you’d ended up right here at your place that night. The rules had been made clear and agreed upon by both parties. 

This was simply for pleasure.  

No strings, no attachments. 

No one spends the night.  

Most importantly, no one can find out. Neither of you was looking for, or interested in, a relationship, but you both had your needs.  

Tonight, you were dressed in a pair of black sweatpants and an old, comfy and loose cotton t-shirt.  No bra, no socks. There was a moment of hesitation, a fleeting thought of asking him to wait a moment so you could change, but you pushed the idea down.  You weren’t trying to impress him, and he had seen you in every stage of dress by this point. Instead, you unlocked the deadbolt and opened the door. 

Before you could even say hello, Steve braced his hand against the doorframe, his other resting upon his hip,  and asked, “G.I. BlueBear? Really?” His eyes were dancing with amusement, even while attempting to sound sarcastic.  

With a wave of your hand, you invited him inside, backing up to allow him to enter your humble abode.  You locked up behind him and then walked past where he was standing and removing his jacket, which he laid across the back of your sofa.  “Would you like a beer, or some water?” you asked as you reached your fridge. 

He took a seat, sitting sideways and stretched out like he owned the place.  You thought about teasing him about it, but you kinda liked that he was so comfortable here.  

"Beer is good, thanks.”

You went to the fridge and got two bottles, using the hem of your shirt to twist off the bottle cap before handing it over to him. You sat down on the opposite side of the sofa, pulling your legs up so that one was tucked in and the other was bent, allowing your elbow a place to rest.  You didn’t want to crowd him. Sometimes when he came over, or you went to his place, it was just for sex. Other times, it was to talk. Often times, it was a combination of both. He knew you could keep a secret, and vice versa, and you had become a sort of confidante for him. There were things he could freely discuss with you that he didn’t feel he could with anyone else, and you with him.  

In many ways, it was the best of both worlds. 

With a cock of your head, you asked, “Soooo, what’s on your mind, Stevie-boy? I can’t quite tell if you came here to get something off of your head… or to get some head.”

The joke had the desired effect. He barked out a surprised laugh, his shoulders relaxed. Steve raised his brows, comically rolled his eyes, and took a long swig of the beer.  After he swallowed, he jested, “Both?” His cheeks turned a shade of red and his smile turned a shade more serious. “Depends, I guess. How long you got?”

You drank some of your beer and looked him straight in the eyes so that he knew you were serious, and replied, “I got nowhere else to be.  I’m good with either one, or both. Talk to me.”

And that’s exactly what he did. 

As the conversation went on, he took his hat off, placing it on the table behind the sofa.  Little by little, your bodies moved closer to each other. As he spoke, he began to rub circles on your thigh.  Your hand ran over his arm and bicep in empathy when he described something that you knew was a deep wound that he kept barely covered.  By the time he had gotten everything he needed to off of his chest, you were practically sitting on top of each other. 

Steve leaned in and placed a soft kiss against your lips, then said, ““Thank you for listening.”

You responded with a kiss of your own.  “Anytime.” 

That kiss led to a deeper one.  His hands moving over your body, caressing your curves.  Your hands slid under his tee, feeling his muscular physique. 

He broke the kiss and rubbed his nose along the side of your face, asking in a breathy voice, “Can we go to your bedroom?”

You turned your face and kissed him quickly, quipping, “I thought you’d never ask.”

Warm breath blew over your skin as he chuckled, making the tiny hairs on your neck stand on end.  “Are you saying you want me?” he asked, nipping at your earlobe. 

Now it was your turn to laugh lightly as you ran your fingers through his hair and replied, “Silly Steve. I always want you.”

With that, you disentangled yourself from body and stood up, offering him your hand. He quickly removed his boots and let you lead him to your room.  

Upon reaching the bed, you pivoted into his strong arms. He wasted no time in capturing your mouth again for a searing kiss, his hands gripping your ass to pull your body closer to his.  His fingers found the bottom of your t-shirt and lifted it off of your body, tossing it across the bed and onto the floor. 

You had broken the kiss for just a few seconds to allow the shirt to slide up your arms, but immediately returned to the warmth of his mouth.  Your tongues moved against each other in a dance you’d perfected, and, without missing a beat, you reached down and began to unbuckle his belt, then undid the button and zipper.  You broke apart from his lips and dropped to your knees, pulling his pants and underwear down together and letting them drop to his ankles. His long, thick erection sprang up from it’s confines and was practically begging for a lick.  

The serum had perfected every part of him. Absolutely everything. The graceful athleticism and raw power he displayed on missions carried over into the bedroom. He had stamina the likes of which you’d never seen. After the first couple of times together, you’d given up on trying to count the number of times he could bring you to climax in one night. All you knew was, by the time he would leave your bed and say goodbye (since no spending the entire night together was one of the rules), you would pass out cold and get some of the best sleep of your life. 

You slid your hands along the shaft of his cock, stacking them and rotating them in opposite directions.  You flicked the tip of your tongue over his tip, tasting the salty precum, before slowly sucking the head in your mouth, taking him in a little bit deeper every few seconds.  You took one hand off his length and used it to cup and massage his balls as you got as much of him as you could into your eager mouth. 

Steve let out a loud groan and encouraged your efforts, telling you how amazing you were making him feel. He was big on eye contact and loved watching you work, watching the way your tits swayed as your body got into the rhythm. Steve held your head with one hand, his other planted on his hip.  You tried out a few new techniques and were rewarded with him becoming even more vocal, thrusting his hips forward to match and enhance your pace. 

You felt a couple of fingers lightly tap under your chin and took his hint as he kept them in place and used his touch to guide you back up towards his mouth. 

Practically eye fucking you, he said, in a deep, husky voice, “Let’s take this to the bed.”  His fingers pulled the drawstring of your sweatpants and he pushed them down effortlessly. He was still hard and all you wanted to do was to jump up and impale yourself on him.  

You went around the side of the bed and bent over to pull down the comforter, while Steve finished taking off his jeans.  The second you had finished, you felt Steve’s naked body pressed up against your back. His hardness was pressing itself between the cheeks of your ass and his hand had reached around to caress your breast.  Steve’s other hand moved down to between your legs and staked his claim. His mouth worked it’s magic on your neck, suckling at your pulse points as his fingers pinched your nipple.

“Fuck, baby, you’re soaked!”

He wasn’t exaggerating, his fingers slid inside you with no resistance at all when you spread your legs apart to grant him entrance.  Your hips rocked to match his pace. Steve used his palm to put pressure upon your clit, while his finger stroked your g-spot, causing you to cry out with pleasure at the first of the evening’s orgasms. 

It felt amazing, but you wanted the real thing, not his fingers.  “I need you, Steve,” you begged, turning your face to see his and finding his eyes darkened with passion. 

He didn’t answer with words.  He answered with his body. Steve withdrew his fingers from you, making a show of sucking your juices off of them, one at a time, as you watched.  He guided you to climb onto the bed and lay on your stomach. You did as instructed, using your arms as a pillow. 

A quick smack landed on your ass and you yelped, then turned your head in surprise. It didn’t exactly hurt, it felt kind of good, to be honest, but you weren’t expecting it.  You raised a brow and narrowed your eyes, silently questioning his actions. 

Steve gave you a stern face, but his eyes gave him away.  He was kneeling on the bed, one leg still on the ground, and was on the brink of cracking up as he said, “That… was for the G.I. BlueBear comment this afternoon.  You know the guys aren’t going to let this shit go for a while, right?” 

You turned your face into your crossed arms and barked out a laugh.  When you’d composed yourself again you finally said, “Sorry. Not Sorry.”

“Hey!”

“What?” You said, with a wave of your hand, “It got you here, didn’t it?”

Steve climbed fully onto the bed, straddling your legs and sitting on your thighs.  “So you’re telling me it was a ploy to get me in your bed tonight?” As he spoke, his hands began to roam over your naked body, massaging and squeezing your ass.  He began to gently rake his nails down your back, touching on spots that made you squirm, then going back to those points on purpose for sweet torture. 

His hands moved downwards, stroking the juncture of your thighs and the heat emanating from your core.  Steve dragged a finger up through your wetness, teasing the hell out of you. Your hips started to gyrate on their own accord.  The body knows what it wants, after all. And Steve, also, knew what he wanted. 

Steve lifted his leg off the bed and used it to nudge his way in between yours, getting you to spread yourself wide for him.  He slid his body down until he was also laying on the bed, his face so close to your pussy that you could feel the warmth of his breath as he exhaled, and the tingling cooling sensation as he inhaled your scent.  Instead of his finger, this time it was his tongue that caressed your most intimate areas. He did unspeakable things to you with that talented tongue. Things that made you bite down on your pillow to muffle your sounds.  Things that made your toes curl.

Things that finally made you demand, “For the love of god, FUCK ME!!!”

He didn’t need to be asked twice. 

With just a few quick movements, he was up on his knees and had a grip on your hips to lift you onto yours.  Steve entered you in one thrust, knowing how ready and eager you were for him. His hand reached out and gripped your hair, using it like the reins of a horse to attempt to control you, but there was no way of that happening.  This position let you ride his cock just as much as it let him ride you, and you knew exactly how you wanted it. 

Your inner walls clenched around him as you came undone again.  You slowed your pace and Steve, who was still holding out, withdrew himself from you and guided you to lie down on the bed.  He laid down beside you and peppered your shoulders, back , and neck with kisses. He stroked his hand over your lower back and bottom, helping you to relax.  When your hips started to rock, he knew his touch was warming you back up. You shared a deep kiss, tongues tangling, becoming stronger as the need rose higher.  

Steve moved on top of you again, but this time he was stretched along your body, keeping your legs between his own.  He guided his cock back inside of your aching wetness and began to pump inside of you, keeping himself deep, keeping the attention of his mouth on that spot of your neck that drove you wild.  Steve did all the work, holding your hips to keep you in place as he rocked deep inside of you. 

You could tell he was getting close.  He bit down on your shoulder as his pace quickened, his breathing becoming erratic.  You tightened your muscles around his cock as he exploded inside of you, milking him, and setting off yet another orgasm of your own.  

He rolled off of you and laid on his back as he worked on regulating his breath again.  You were breathing hard yourself, thoroughly exhausted, but in a good way. He met your eyes and you exchanged a few small kisses before he got up and went into your bathroom.  Steve returned just a couple of minutes later and you took your turn as he began to dress himself again. 

Afterwards, you pulled on a robe you had hanging on the back of the door, no need to redress at this point, and found him in the kitchen drinking a bottle of water.   He handed one to you and you said your goodbyes, for now, knowing you’d be seeing each other in the morning at work.

Steve walked towards the door, picking his hat up off the table and slipping back into his blue bomber jacket.  You shared one final kiss. He reached the door and, with his hand on the handle, turned and held a finger up to his lips and said, “shhh.”  You returned the gesture, your secret handshake, in a way. In was how every one of these trysts ended. A reminder of your secret, a special code for the relationship you both knew meant more than either of you would ever let on.  

He let himself out and you locked the door behind him, a warm smile coming over your face. You let your hand rest against the wood for a few seconds, then returned to your room to collapse into blissful dreams.


End file.
